


You're driving me wild

by morningwish



Category: Our Skyy (TV), จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningwish/pseuds/morningwish
Summary: What happened during their Hongkong fanmeeting last April?





	You're driving me wild

Bila hendak dilakukan peruntutan, sesungguhnya ini semua berawal sudah sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Dalam rentang waktu yang harus mereka habiskan di dalam penerbangan. Di antara ratusan orang lain yang banyak menyerah dalam lelap, saat itulah sepasang jemari tak menemukan arti kata berdiam. Tay dan New sangat tahu bahwa perjalanan ini didasarkan asas pekerjaan, tapi lihatlah bagaimana mereka tak hendak menghirau tentang fakta yang satu itu. Tidak peduli bos besar kantor mereka yang berada di balik punggung, ataupun Krist, kawan mereka yang terlelap tepat di sisi Tay. New yang memulai semuanya, sentuh kecil dengan niat candaan belaka, yang berujung pada telunjuknya yang bergerak terlalu dekat dengan area yang bisa begitu saja mengobarkan sesuatu di dalam tubuh Tay. Tay sudah mencoba mencegahnya, menggenggam pergelangan tangan New, dan berbisik dengan suara serendah mungkin.

"Kita masih di pesawat, New. Nanti." Berharap dengan seperti itu Tay dapat menjejalkan logika New kembali ke dalam otak jeniusnya. Namun tentu saja bukanlah New namanya jika ia begitu saja menuruti permintaan Tay. Alih-alih berhenti, pria itu justru mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat pada sisi paras Tay. Menyisakan tipis jarak di antara ujung bibirnya dengan daun telinga Tay, seraya pelan ia berbisik.

"I don't wear anything inside, you can just fuck me right here right now. Let's use the bathroom." New tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kalimat itu membuat Tay begitu terpaku di tempatnya, ia bahkan belum sempat membuat dirinya menoleh ketika New mengulas kecup tipis di daun telinga Tay. Tay tidak bisa tidak membuat kedua pandangnya bergulir menuju celana jeans hitam yang Newwie kenakan, and for god's sake, Newwie didn't lie.

"Nanti." Di sisa kewarasannya, Tay mendenguskan kata tersebut.

Kala itulah New menarik diri, kerucut di kedua belah bibirnya kentara sekali menandakan bahwa sang beruang kutub tidak suka dengan keputusan Tay. Tay sendiri sesungguhnya tak sepenuhnya menganggap keinginan New sebagai sebuah ide buruk, tapi ada P'Tha di sini, Tay tidak bisa mempertaruhkan kehormatan New dan dirinya di hadapan salah satu orang paling tinggi di kantor mereka. Kalau saja perjalanan ini tidak membawa satu batalion kru dan rekan kerja mereka, tentu Tay tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyetujui permintaan New. Tay memang gila, tapi dia cukup rasional. Sedangkan New, safe to say, kalau pria itu bisa dikatakan, nekat.

_'Ding!'_

Tay tersadar dari lamunannya ketika denting notifikasi ponselnya berbunyi. Spontan Tay segera mengecek apa yang coba ponselnya beritahukan kepada dirinya lewat notifikasi tersebut. Kedua alisnya bertaut ketika ia melihat pemberitahuan bahwa New baru saja mengunggah foto di Instagramnya. Tay memutar kembali segala memori di dalam otaknya, sepertinya mereka tidak ada jadwal endorsement yang harus diunggah untuk hari ini. Maka Tay menoleh, menatap pada New yang cepat-cepat menyembunyikan ponselnya dari pandangan Tay dan berlagak seolah sedang terlelap.

Mencurigakan sekali.

Akhirnya Tay ketuk notifikasi tersebut, dan apa yang terpampang di layarnya kemudian, berhasil membuat kedua mata Tay melebar saat itu juga. New, tanpa busana, hanya berbalutkan celana jeansnya. Yeah, salah satu foto dari ratusan koleksi pribadinya tentang New. This lil teaser. Tay mengulas senyum tipisnya, dan kini berganti parasnya yang mendekat pada sisi wajah New, pemuda itu masih berpura-pura tidur, silly.

"You sure will gonna get it tonight, Hin."

Percayalah, Tay tidak bermain-main dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Kini waktu menunjukkan kurang-lebih pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Ketika semua kru sudah bertandang ke kamar masing-masing dengan instruksi jelas untuk beristirahat karena esok pagi mereka akan memulai kegiatan di awal hari, aktivitas masih terang terjadi di kamar Tay dan New.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka melakukannya sejak menjejakkan kaki mereka di kamar ini, keduanya pun tak ada yang menghitung dengan pasti. Jelasnya kini pakaian mereka berceceran di setiap sisi ruangan, dengan tempat tidur berantakan, dan Newwie yang merintihkan nama Tay sembari menggenggam erat ujung meja di sudut kamar mereka.

"Tay.. Hhhharder... Tay..." New memanggil pada sosok yang kini menaunginya tersebut. New, yang punggungnya direbahkan di atas sesuatu yang seharusnya difungsikan sebagai meja kerja, dengan kedua kakinya yang melingkari tubuh Tay itu hanya bisa menyerah pada tubuhnya yang tak berhenti mengiriminya buai atas sensasi yang Tay berikan kepadanya. Panas yang kini merojok di dalam tubuhnya, dalam ritme pelan senada dengan genggam Tay pada miliknya yang juga mengusap perlahan.

"Tay~"

Setidaknya sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak New mulai meminta Tay untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Tay tahu bahwa kini New tengah diambang frustasi karena Tay terus saja menarget titik sensitifnya, tapi Tay sama sekali tidak memberikan penekanan sepadan di sana. Tay terus saja membuat New tergelitik, tapi tak cukup untuk memenuhi puas dirinya. Sengaja, karena Tay ingin berlama-lama dan memperpanjang masa dimana tubuh New begitu sensitif atas sentuhnya.

"Apa, New?" Ujar Tay dengan nada yang terdengar terlalu polos untuk posisi mereka saat ini. Bukan nada bicara yang ingin New dengar, apalagi di tengah frustasinya yang mulai memuncak ini. Seolah Tay tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memenuhi keinginan New.

"Nghh... Jangan pura-pura gak tau.." Merengek, sembari kini memandang wajah Tay dengan tatap meminta. Oh, Tay sungguh menyukai wajah itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Terus New maunya apaa?" Tay membalas rengekan New dengan nada yang sepenuhnya terdengar jahil. Terdengar seperti seorang anak bandel yang mengejek gurunya. Begitu kontras bahwa kini Tay sedang menggenggam milik New dengan miliknya yang terbenam di dalam tubuh New, bergerak sepelan siput ketika New tengah berada di ambang putus asa saat ini.

"Jangan pelan-pelaaaan." New mulai menggapai pinggang Tay dan berusaha menariknya mendekat, berharap Tay akan menangkap maksudnya. Tay nyaris tertawa melihat New yang sudah begitu frustasi hingga merengek-rengek kepadanya seperti ini.

"Oh, seperti ini?"

"AH!" New nyaris menjerit ketika Tay pada akhirnya menghantam titik sensitif di dalam tubuhnya itu, jauh lebih kencang dari rabaan siput yang Tay berikan sebelum ini. Membuat New merasakan lejit itu kembali di sekujur tubuhnya. "Iya, lagi, ngh... uh.. lagi.." Tay juga merasa sudah cukup untuk menggodai pemuda itu, malam sudah semakin larut, mereka harus mengatur waktu agar besok tetap tidak kesiangan untuk bangun.

_'Ding'_

Ketika sebuah notifikasi masuk di ponsel New yang berada di ujung meja tempat New merebah. New sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa baru saja ada notifikasi yang masuk di ponselnya, hal itu terlihat dari bagaimana ia masih terus saja meminta Tay untuk bergerak lebih cepat, ataupun lebih dalam secara bergantian. Namun Tay melihatnya, dan ketika kedua matanya selesai membaca satu kalimat yang terpampang di layar ponsel Newwie, sungguh, Tay merasa seperti seluruh tubuhnya tersambar petir karenanya.

Kayavine meninggalkan komentar di postingan Anda.

Satu kalimat dalam notifikasi tersebut, dan kini dapat terdengar bagaimana volume suara Newwie begitu kencang melengking.

"Tay! AH! Ya Tuhan! OH! AH! J-Jangan seken..cang AH! Sekencang ini! AH! UH! TAYY!"

 

\--Fin.


End file.
